101915-Trust Excercise
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:19 -- CC: Hey, Libby, right? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes... ) SO: T.T . o O ( What do you need? ) CC: Just checking in with my favorite psychic CC: As well as the only one I know CC: Can you give me updates on this job? SO: T.T . o O ( haha. I'm not psychic. ) CC: Seeing as the pieces are in motion CC: You're not? SO: T.T . o O ( At the moment, the Courier is passing the mountains before it will move into the forests before the wastelands where Carayx's hive is. ) CC: you're some kind of seer, aren't you? CC: Can you give an ETA? SO: T.T . o O ( It depends on a few factors. ) SO: T.T . o O ( but some time within the next week. ) CC: What are the discs we're trying to get? CC: I don't even know what they are or why we need them SO: T.T . o O ( They are required to run the game. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha will not be able to play without them. ) CC: So it's like a husktop game? SO: T.T . o O ( in the sense that FLARPing is a walking game, yes. ) CC: Uh huh CC: Do the rest of us get discs? CC: How are we supposed to play? SO: T.T . o O ( Before the game begins, I will be giving Antera a step by step guide to entering the game. Which includes installation, and how to handle server-client relations. ) SO: T.T . o O ( She has paid for a player's guide. it would be remiss of me to not ensure she receives the full value of her purchase. ) CC: Yeah, the value of over a million books CC: Our entire culture CC: Which we won't have anymore SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Howso? ) CC: We'd be without them won't we? CC: Can't pass down an entire histor as complex as ours on word of mouth CC: And that's if we reproduce CC: If SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, but you think I won't permit my friends and moirails children to read the books? ) SO: T.T . o O ( And if you do, indeed, fail the game, at least your culture will not die with you. ) CC: You have other friends and a moirail? CC: I thought you weren't a troll CC: Why would you have a quadrant? SO: T.T . o O ( not yet ) SO: T.T . o O ( but my visions have shown me things. ) CC: Is this more of your future shipping? SO: T.T . o O ( No, just things I've seen. If you want me to ship you and your friends, I absolutely can. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Though I'm no where near as good as Scarlet. ) CC: Uhh, no thanks CC: Who is Scarlet though? CC: You've mentioned her before CC: Is she one of your handmaidens? SO: T.T . o O ( information isn't free, Nyarla. ) CC: What would you like? CC: I seem to have a few open deals with you I've yet to finish and collect on CC: Though the letter is in fact being written CC: And I'm currently on the trek to Carayx's hive SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm... what information could you give me. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I know that you feel the hemocaste is very important. ) SO: T.T . o O ( this is correct, yes? ) CC: I did SO: T.T . o O ( did? ) SO: T.T . o O ( what changed? ) CC: The world is ending CC: The power that combs with the hemocaste won't mean anythign soon CC: Besides, I waspn't that close too the top of it anyway SO: T.T . o O ( So who will rule your people after you win the game? ) CC: Haven't thought about that CC: No 12 people even need a ruler? CC: And that's if 12 people make it through SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want Ramira to attempt to take it by force? ) CC: Do* CC: Oh yeah, I heard about her claim to leadership CC: Yeah, not happening CC: If she did, there's be no one to lead CC: She'd likely kill us all SO: T.T . o O ( And she has already provoked my ire. ) CC: I remember you mentioning that CC: So she's a player, I assume? CC: And what has you interested in who'll rule us after this is over? CC: Or do I have to trade for that too? SO: T.T . o O ( I care about Serios, and his welfare, regardless of his feelings towards me. ) CC: Of course CC: So why do you want to know my feelings towards the hemocaste? CC: Or at least, what question were you going to ask regarding it? SO: T.T . o O ( No reason. ) SO: T.T . o O ( If it doesn't matter to you the question is moot. ) CC: I see CC: Is there another question you'd had in mind? SO: T.T . o O ( hmm, give me a moment to cast my Sight. ) CC: Alright SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm, do you have anything metal nearby? ) SO: T.T . o O ( small? ) CC: ...yes CC: I keep a set of brass knuckles in my specibus SO: T.T . o O ( hmm, something smaller. that you could swallow. ) CC: ...yes CC: But why? SO: T.T . o O ( As a demonstration that you take me seriously. ) CC: What? SO: T.T . o O ( There will be times in the coming trials when you may suddenly hear from me ) SO: T.T . o O ( and I have to tell you to do something without the time for a long-winded explanation like I can give you now. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I need to know that you trust me enough to do it, so I can see you and your friends safely through the coming trials. ) CC: ... CC: the advice you've given thus far CC: Some has been appreciated CC: Some of it, I'v ebeen skeptical CC: But I'm sure you understand that CC: Our world is at stake and as of now, you're our only hope CC: Not as stake, the world is doomed CC: But we just mite make it CC: And if so, it would be thanks to you CC: I'll do it SO: T.T . o O ( Don't. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Your willingness to do it is enough. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So, you wanted to know who Scarlet is. ) CC: Yes SO: T.T . o O ( My people's society was very stratified. Your role in it was assigned to you at birth, and your blood was manipulated to become the color that signified your job. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Scarlet is what we referred to as a "Companion" ) SO: T.T . o O ( Extremely beautiful, and existing only to be the partner or matesprit, of the most powerful of our society, the Programmers. ) SO: T.T . o O ( She was killed. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I cannot go into detail, as at the moment, our conversations are being watched. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And I am in the middle of a game of cat and mouse with her killer. ) CC: Ahh CC: Alright CC: Can I ask why you speak of her as if she's alive? CC: Does she return to life in a vision? SO: T.T . o O ( Scarlet and I had an... interesting relationship ) SO: T.T . o O ( One moment, let me put this into terms you can understand. ) SO: T.T . o O ( We vascillated often, betwixt <> and <3<, though we never consummated our black feelings. Females of our species do not feel sexual urges until a surgery is performed, which is saved until after we've been claimed by a male. ) CC: That's uhh, quite the step CC: You're system sounds a bit unfair though SO: T.T . o O ( Eh, it ensures that society runs as GodOS intended. ) CC: GodOS? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. GodOS. You trolls have the horribly inefficient Lusus system. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Basically, where you have an Empress, we have GodOS. Where you have Lusii, we have individual forks of GodOS. ) SO: T.T . o O ( GodOS is our caretaker, our crechemaster, our king, and our god. ) CC: Uh huh CC: GodOS sounds creepy CC: No offense SO: T.T . o O ( And genetic slurry doesn't? ) SO: T.T . o O ( none taken ) CC: It's less creepy than a single person micromanaging everyone CC: Slurry is just slurry CC: It's how grubs are made CC: Better than carefully planning genes and restricting what I assume to be half of the society SO: T.T . o O ( Person? ) SO: T.T . o O ( oh GodOS! No. haha. We'd never put the managing of our species in the hands of a person. ) SO: T.T . o O ( GodOS is an AI. ) CC: Wait so is it like that movie "In which Troll Arnold Schwarzenegger is a time travelling robot racing to save the like of Troll John Conner so that he can grow up and lead the resistance against the creators of that time travelling robot, but little does he know the company also sant back another future robot to stop him from"? SO: T.T . o O ( Wait, are you talking about "Film [[|#3429641]]"? ) SO: T.T . o O ( If so, then no. ) CC: You label films in numbers? CC: Why not use apt descriptions like sensible people? SO: T.T . o O ( Why use titles when you just use their catalog number? It makes pulling them up to view much faster. ) CC: A number doesn't tell you if it'll be a genuinely interesting movie CC: A description lets you know what you're getting into when you decide to watch it SO: T.T . o O ( If GodOS has allowed its production it is sure to be interesting. ) CC: That's still really creepy CC: Even the empress doesn't do that CC: Okay, she totally does, but still CC: I don't approve of her either CC: Anyway CC: Is there a anything a bit more important that I'm privy too, after that test of faith? SO: T.T . o O ( You are going to have to kill the courier. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Do not let Carayx see you do it. Not if you value your friendship. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You can beat the courier within an inch of her life, but do not let her see anyone strike the killing blow. ) CC: ... CC: And I privy to why? SO: T.T . o O ( It is not my secret to share. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But you may figure it out in the coming days. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You may wish to gather anything you cannot live without to your hive. ) CC: So we get to keep our hives at least SO: T.T . o O ( yes. ) CC: How do we keep those if the planet is destroyed? SO: T.T . o O ( they are ripped, whole, from your planet, and placed in the game. ) CC: Where is this game? CC: Out in space? SO: T.T . o O ( in a sense ) CC: How do we survive out there? SO: T.T . o O ( By the skin of your teeth. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm going to help you do a bit of travelling early on ) SO: T.T . o O ( so you can work together in groups. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So no one is left alone to die. ) CC: So we get a new planet? SO: T.T . o O ( Twenty new planets. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Twelve for you, eight for the humans ) CC: ...and that's when this little brawl takes place, right? CC: When we have to fight the humans for the new universe? SO: T.T . o O ( It depends on many things. ) CC: Depends? SO: T.T . o O ( If the humans survive to enter. ) CC: So it's not just a straight up fight? CC: Oh CC: I would hope not CC: But you did say they had their own guide SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( We do not speak of it. ) CC: Of course CC: Hadn't you tried to have Ramira kill them though? CC: Before she pissed you off too much SO: T.T . o O ( She wouldn't listen to my offer. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So I will have to show her that she is merely a big fish in a small pond. ) CC: Have fun with that CC: Didn't you say something about being fragile? CC: And you're threatening her of all trolls? SO: T.T . o O ( I am fragile. But my servants are not. ) CC: I see CC: You'll kill her? CC: Er, have her killed? SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You will require her to survive. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But I will make her pay. ) CC: Uh huh CC: Well, best of luck to you ,I guess SO: T.T . o O ( Luck has nothing to do with it. That's Antera's job. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Whoops, said to much. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Time for me to get some sleep. ) CC: Wait CC: What does that mean? SO: T.T . o O ( Nothing. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You have a lovely evening Nyarla. Give your Matesprite my love. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:27 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby